


Caring And Sharing

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Caring, Common Cold, Community: beattheblackdog, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 07:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10212311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Drake has a bad cold and JJ, being the caring boyfriend he is, insists on looking after him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 52: Sickness at beattheblackdog. 
> 
> **Setting:** After Like Like Love.

“Ugh,” Drake groaned. “I think I’m dying.”

JJ smiled sympathetically. “You only feel like you’re dying, Drakey, you’re not really, you just have a bad cold. You’ll be fine in a week or so.”

“I’m not so sure. I can’t breathe, my nose is stuffed full of gunk, my throat feels like I swallowed a bunch of razorblades, and I think my head might explode if I move it.” It would have been a whine if Drake’s voice hadn’t been so croaky.

“Poor Drake. Don’t worry though, I’ll take care of you.”

JJ was as good as his word. He made Drake comfy lying on the sofa, propped against pillows, with blankets tucked around him and the TV remote close at hand, then piled everything he might need within easy reach. Tissues, painkillers, throat lozenges, soothing cream for his sore, red nose, the waste bin for used tissues, and plenty of things to drink. Before he left for work, he heated soup and made sure his boyfriend ate it.

“Now, you get some rest, that’s what you need most of all. I’ll come and visit you when my shift is over, and I’ll pick up some more supplies and cold medicine on the way.”

“Thanks, JJ, I really appreciate it.” Drake managed a weak smile before a sneezing fit took hold of him and left him feeling as limp as a rag doll. By the time he could focus his eyes again JJ was gone. Drake sighed heavily, then wished he hadn’t when it made him cough. This was the worst cold he’d had in years, possibly ever. He pulled the covers around him and turned the TV on, hoping to find something to distract him from his abject misery while he was all on his lonesome.

Later that evening, JJ returned with the promised supplies, making more soup and dosing Drake with a cold remedy that should help him get a good night’s sleep. He washed up the dishes Drake had used during the day, took the trash out, and bustled around tidying things before giving Drake a quick kiss on the forehead. 

“I’ll leave you to rest now, see you in the morning.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Drake loved JJ, he really did, but he was almost glad to be alone again after his boyfriend left. He was tired and just wanted peace and quiet so he could go to sleep.

The next four long days passed in much the same way, but at last Drake was starting to feel like he was on the mend; the same couldn’t be said for JJ. He arrived at Drake’s that morning to check up on his partner, eyes red and watering, nose dripping, and sneezing as much as Drake had been a few days earlier. In short, he looked terrible.

“Oh, JJ! What are you doing here? You should be home in bed!”

“I’m fine,” JJ insisted. “I promised to look after you, so that’s what I’m doing.” He sneezed suddenly, so hard he might have fallen over if Drake hadn’t grabbed and steadied him. JJ managed a watery smile. “I think maybe I’ve caught your cold.”

“No kidding,” Drake agreed, steering JJ to the sofa and making him sit down. He tucked a blanket around his boyfriend. “Here, let me help you get comfy,” he added, pulling JJ’s boots off.

“Drake? What are you doing? I have to get to work!”

“No you don’t, I’m calling in sick on your behalf. If you feel half as bad as I did a few days ago, then work is the last place you should be. Now rest, I think I’m just about well enough to take care of you now. It’s the least I can do for giving you my cold.”

Just sitting down swathed in cosy blankets felt so good, JJ couldn’t muster up the will to argue. “Well, maybe it wouldn’t hurt to take just one day off,” he agreed, snuggling deeper under the warm covers while Drake phoned the Chief and then made them both a cup of tea.

Having a bad cold sucked, but later that day, snuggled with Drake on the sofa under a pile of blankets, eating soup and watching old movies on TV, JJ decided in some ways it was really kind of nice.

The End


End file.
